Swords Oranges Naps and Panties
by PlasticPaperTree
Summary: Zoro and Nami have been fighting nonstop, now they are stranded on an abandon island. Will it get better or worse? Future ZoNa. Will be rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

The orange haired girl tried her hardest to continue to drag the green haired man along the beach. They had barely escaped their enemies and their crew was gone, not to mention she was stuck with this ass hole and he was injured. PERFECT. Nami plopped down beside the man and sighed.  
"Hmmmmm. I'd rather be stuck with anyone in the crew but you." She whispered to herself. Navigator and Swordsman. Surely Luffy would come rescue them after he defeated Captain Sqwak and his crew...right? Of course he would. After all, they were Nakama.

The green haired swordsman's eyes blinked open.  
"Ahhh. Zoro. Glad you're awake. Now get up!" Nami fake smiled pulling at his arm. Zoro winced in pain. Nami dropped his arm

"Ahhh I'm sorry I errmmm forgot. Lucky we have bandages. Let me wrap your wounds." Nami was trying her hardest to be kind, even though she and Zoro had been fight nonstop for 3 months. Zoro zipped his lips and decided to shut up. However this woman... this evil witch... he did not want to be stuck with her.  
They both were hoping that they wouldn't be stuck together long.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro and Nami sat in the sand on the beach. Zoro was sick of hearing nothing but the oceans and he stomach growling. He stood up and walked toward the forest.

"Oi! I'm heading the other side of the island. You can stay or come. Hopefully you'll stay." Nami turned around and glared at him. She knew she had no choice. She was hungry and there might be food. She stood up and ran after the green haired man that was disappearing into the woods. Zoro let out an exasperated sigh as he heard her footsteps. This was not gonna be fun.

"ZORO! LOOK WERE LOST!" Nami cried as they passed the waterfall a third time.

"NO! I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE ARE!" Zoro said scratching his head and walking east.

"You have no sense of direction!" Nami said pulling his arm and trying to walk north.

"Typical woman trying to say that men have no sense of direction!" Zoro snorted pulling her east. Nami pulled him back north.

"Men have a sense of direction! Just not you! So does that mean you're not a man!" She exclaimed trying to drag him north. Zoro snatched his arm away. "Fine, let's stay at the waterfall to night. We can probably fish and start a fire." She suggested tiredly

"Fine." Zoro walked toward the waterfall and began to climb down. Nami followed, complaining, like always.

Nami was actually quite impressed with Zoro considering he was SO useless on the ship. He had caught 4 fish and even started a fire. All Nami had to do was cook the food

"You didn't cook this right!" Zoro grunted biting into the fish. "Who's the useless one now?" Nami clenched her fist around the stick holding her fish.

"Ugh! Of course you have to complain Zoro! Even after I dressed you're fucking wounds!" Nami sighed throwing her fish on a stick at him hitting him square in the face. "I'm not hungry anymore." Nami stormed of leaving Zoro sitting by the fire by himself

"Damn women." He could tell they were never going to get along; all he could hope for is that Luffy and the gang come back before he killed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami ventured off into the jungle by herself, she prayed that her crew would return. She couldn't stand another minute of being stuck with Zoro. The past three months had been nothing but pure hell for her, and probably everyone else on the ship with her and Zoro's constant bickering. Even Luffy had gotten irritated the point of lashing out on them right before the battle with Sqwak.

Nami plopped down into a dry area of dirt under a giant tree with large leaves using them as her cover from the chilly island air. She recalled the constant aggravations Zoro had been causing her, like the last time at the market when she specifically told him not to lose Luffy, and what did he do? Lose Luffy! It took the efforts of Sanji, Ussopp, and her nearly 3 hours to find Luffy. A light drizzle began to fall and she suddenly felt lonelier than ever. She wished she was in the warm comfort of her bed on the ship. She sighed. She stood up from the dirt and swallowed her pride, she would return to the waterfall. The cave and fire would be worth it.

Nami shivered in her skimpy outfit consisting of only a bikini top and shorts, Next battle she would dress more appropriately in case something like this happened.

Zoro was sitting right where she left him, in the shelter of the cave around the fire. Nami looked around for her two uneaten fish to surprisingly find them still intact right where she left them.

"Thanks." She muttered as she grabbed the fish carefully taking a bit.

"Mm." Zoro half way ignore the witch as she entered the cave. After all, it was her fault they were in this mess. If she hadn't been thrown off the ship he wouldn't have come after her. The stormy sea would have never carried him to the island and he would be Nami free, but.

Zoro grunted.

"We'll wait it out until morning. Luffy will be back by then. He would never leave us behind." Nami mused to herself more than to the green headed man.

"Yeah." Zoro grunted. He stripped of his blooded and soaked shirt and tossed it over the fire. He did a once over of Nami. A light chuckle escaped him. "You should take of the shorts. They're soaked with blood and water." He began to dig around in his pack for a cover for Nami, He half way changes his mind.

Nami's face lit in anger. "Pervert!"

"Not like any man would want to see an evil witch like you naked."

"Fine!" Nami declared turning over on her side readying herself for sleep.

Zoro groaned and turned the opposite way of the greedy red headed witch and closed his eyes. Easily slipping into his normal heavy sleep. Nami struggled with her thoughts of the crew, hoping their okay. No way they could have lost to such an amateur like Sqwak. She replayed the image of her defeat, wondering how Zoro was mixed in and how they were stranded on the island. Black Hand had thrown Nami into the stormy sea that was the last she remembered.

**The next day**

The sun rose on the island beckoning the sounds of crashing waves and birds. Nami woke with a smile forgetting where she was, the uncomfortable dirt jogged her memories and she sighed.

"Luffy…" She whispered to herself. Zoro, snoring himself to death in the corner of the cave, slept on. Nami saw this as her chance to explore the island a little. She stood up, stretching to relieve the stiffness in her body. She shuffled to the beach, by the time she reached her destination the sun was up and a warm glow overtook the island. She let the heat warm her body. Her mind blinking back to the shirtless Zoro lying in the cave. She shook the thought from her head scolding herself for even letting that creep into her mind. She thought back to Robin's words a few weeks prior

"_Maybe you and swordsman-san fight because of sexual tension." It took Nami all of her power not to die._

"_That's ridiculous Robin!" Nami cried. "That doesn't happen."_

"_Oh but it does." Robin mused doing a once over of Nami._

"_Even to you…?" _

"_Hmmm." _

Nami scowling, began searching the horizon for any sign of rescue.

"Huh?" Zoro scratched his head from beside Nami.

"Are you lost again idiot?" She stared at the confused and still shirtless Zoro.

"I thought the waterfall was this way."

"IT WAS BUILT INTO THE CAVE! HOOOOWWWWW?" Nami beat her head into her hand and sighed in frustration. How could someone have such a poor since of direction!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days. Where in the _hell _was Luffy?

Nami sat in the sand on the beach lightly banging her head against a stick trying to come up with a plan, Zoro was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is that moron?" Nami wondered aloud. Zoro had muttered something about something but she hadn't paid attention. She was worried; the crew should have been back by then. Nami pushed herself up from the sand and dusted her legs off. She was starting to get a little burnt, she was surprised since she spent all day outside on the boat and nothing had happened. Nami headed back into the depth of the jungle ignoring her growling stomach pleading with her for some of Sanji's delicious food. Nami's mind wondered to last night in the cave when Zoro was actually being nice to her. It seemed like it had been months since the two were actually kind to each other. Nami thought back to Robin's words.

"Sexual tension?" Nami questioned aloud. She thought of the many time she had seen Zoro shirtless, and she had flashed the men onboard quite frequently to get what she wanted. She wondered pass the cave they called home and found herself digging deeper in the jungle abyss. Everywhere she turned strange trees and plants sprouted from the ground covered in a variety of colors and fruits and bugs. She wasn't sure if any of the fruits were edible. What Nami would give for an orange at that moment?

"Oi! NAMI!" Zoro's voice rang through the jungle as he spotted his red headed crew member. He walked toward her hastily.

"Are those oranges?!" Nami exclaimed picking on from Zoro's plenty and smelling it. "Where did you get these?"

Zoro just grunted in response. Nami took half into her arms and lead Zoro back to the cave. She gently set them down.

"There's a small fresh water spring near here." Zoro grunted biting into a juicy orange. "It's a hot spring."

"Weird for an island like this…" Nami mused aloud. Zoro started in on another orange. "Why don't you go catch us some more of that shitty fish?"

"Why don't you do it?" He snapped back. Nami rolled her eyes.

"I want to go to the hot spring before dark." She stated. She smelled like death, she probably looked like death too.

Zoro grunted in response. Nami grabbed her pack and took off toward the direction of earlier; hoping Zoro wouldn't eat all of HER oranges while she was gone.

Nami soon found the hot spring with little difficulties and shed her clothes. She felt exposed. Her mind drifted back to when she got bitten and nearly died from being exposed, she ignored the thought and pressed on. She couldn't stand the salty grime anymore.

Zoro wandered through the woods hoping to come across the orange grove again, he had already sworn it was over there three times. Zoro new this time he was definitely heading in the right direction. He thought to the Crew, knowing they should have come back for them by now. Luffy maybe many things, childish and naïve, but he would never abandon his Nakama which is why Zoro respected him so. Also why he tried to save Nami and ended up stuck on the damn island.

Not that Zoro minded being stuck on a ship with two skimpily dressed women, but Nami took the cake for biggest bitches. She still hadn't bought him his new third sword. Now he was stuck on a small island with her, and all of her complaints. Knocking her out would be great.

Zoro stumbled upon the springs with a very nude Nami basking in all its glory. Contempt sighs squeaked from the navigator as she slowly dipped herself in the water. Zoro dove into the bushes to keep from being seen. This reminded him of the many times the boys had tried to sneak into the bath to see Nami and Robin.

Nami's hands gently caressed herself. Zoro nearly drooled. It had been so long. No. He wouldn't let his mind come to that. He looked over at a small skimpy pair of panties neatly piled near the entrance of the springs. He wanted to see her in those, better out of them.

Zoro grunted. Maybe that's why they had fought so much. Could he be attracted to Nami? Or could he really just want to bludgeon her to death? Zoro couldn't get his eyes off her. Suddenly…

"Oi! Nami!"


	5. Update

Okay, Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know in case you didn't get the comment that... wait for it... I'm doing a reboot! I know that I have been terrible with updates, in fact, probably worse than terrible. And I am so very sorry for that. That's why I have decided that from now on I will be updating very frequently and I also will be coming out with longer chapters. My writing has improved from back then so hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I'm so grateful to have everyone support. And I just really want to apologize for being horrible. I might also go back and edit the first few chapters to make them longer.

Once again, Thank you!


End file.
